Death of the shinobe
by narutodippy
Summary: Sorrow, pain. They die for the ones they love, they fight with thier will of fire, but will it ever be enough?


Death of the shinobe

* * *

This is there battles, love, and fight to live. We all die for somthing or somone. 

To protect

For revenge

For love

For forgiveness

In life we live as one. In death we fall together.

* * *

A Truly Splended Ninja 

I can't move any longer.After I used that forbiden move my streangth is gone.I look at her.I can still hear her screams ecoing in my head.She now lays silent.I can tell that she is minutes away from death.My tears start to fall down my cheaks.I cough up more blood as I move tourds her.My arm is bleeding severly.My enimy has regaind conchesness and is about to atack me.His kunia glissens with her blood.This is my only chance to save her.If they sence me then they will come and save her.I know that I wont survive this tecneak again.

_I made a prommise never to use it agean,but I can't keep that promise.Please forgive me sensai. _I open the third silestal gate. I feel my streanght return.I opean the forth one.I can feel a renewed power.I go in to atack.I hit him with blinding speed.He flies back and forth with each hit.He tryes to block my atackes,but it is useless.I go in for the final atack.I can feel my musels tair and my bones bend.The pain is unbarable,but I must finnish him with this hit.I finish him with the stroungest teckneek I have.He lands in the ground.Blood runs from his lips.I can tell that he is dead.I lay on the ground inches away from her face.Her pink dress is covered in dirt from the explotion.She dosn't have long left,but I don't fear for her life.I can hear help coming.I grip her hand as I start to cry agean.For the first time in my life I feel stronger than anyone.I feel truly strong.The pain starts to fade as does my life.I smile knowing that I had saved the one I love and that I have proven myself.

"Arigito Sakura-chan..."With these words I die.

I will protect you until the day I die-Rock Lee

* * *

We fall and stand as one 

"Hurry!"I look back at Neji who is stuggling to keep up with me. His leg shatered and chacra gone makes it almost imposible for him to run. I have it a bit better than him. My arm Has a deep gash in it along with my head.

The explotions sound all around me. The walls of the acadimy crumble at my feat. Our once beautyful village lies in ruen and decay. My fallen comrades lay around me dead or dying. I can't help but cry at the site. The screams of them are constently calling out. Then they fall motionless.

"AAAAA!"I stop and turn and see Neji dead with a man covered in blood behind him. I look at his blood painted face. His lifeless eyes stare at me.This is the last of them who have died. My throught goes dry as his blood seeps through his clothes. His once silver eyes now pale. They hold images a genean should never see and emotions someone should never feel. Dispare,rage,and the worst of all Hopelessness. We all have suffered in this battle. We are all orfened now. All we have is eachother and yet we run when they scream for help, when they plead for it. We still run from them leaving them to die.

The man throws a kunie at me. My eyes widden at the sight. I close my eyes awating the pain. I feel a warm sensation on my face. Blood is painter on me and yet I have no injery. I look up and see my friend with blood dripping from his mouth. He jumped in the way to save me. All I can do is shake. blood slowly runs down my face from him mouth. His once vibrent green clothes are stained with blood from many enimies. His eyes seem to be looking into my sole telling me to run and don't turn back,even if I die keep going. His unspoken words burn this unforvable sole. A sole that killed the inicent. The sole that abandoned his freinds when it was needed the most.

My steps wrung out as I leave him.I see him fight like a true heroe wile I run like a cowerd.His scream sounds throught the cold. I didn't need to look back to know he was dead. The sun now setting the night comes and shows it's blue light of the moon.The blood from my arm has stopped but the pain only gets worse.

_I will not die here! I can't! I promised so many, so many who have fallen that I will not die! _My words seem in vein as I slowly lose speed and fall. My eyes seem so heavy. I force my way back up. _Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Lee you protected me when I had fallen and yet I couldn't save anyone. This time I won't be the one to be a failer. It will be the shanobe that have killed so many of our village who will die. _This is the last time I will call for this power because I will die. But they will also die, the enimy will sufer as I have and as my frieends have.

Slowly a scarlet chacra crawls up my body. Burrning my skin as it goes. My screams go unanswered as my eyes slowly close and my life disapers inside the dark that now consumes me. _As long as I live they will die and I shall never let anyone harm my friends again. _

I will never agean let my friends suffer even if I die or lose my humanity-Naruto

* * *

We are one

The moon shone bright on that faithful night. Her eyes sparcled with the brilance of the moon itself. Her lips like roses. I felt her breath on mine. I have never felt such beauty when they touched. These memeries flashed throught my mind as I carried her. He screams were unbearable to listen to. I could feel her life slipping away. Screams from the distance neared. I kept running dispite my exotion and my shattered leg. I didn't feel the pain from it any more. All I could feel was here pain. Her dispare and her fear.

"Neji,I don't want to die." I look at her fading face. My tears start to fall as her screams resumed. The poison that corses through her veins burner skin. It turned it re befor charing it black. I wan't to stop her screaming more than anything.

_Why does she have to suffer? If she hadent moved in the way of the darts she would be ok. _This is why I promise to stop her pain and save her. We nered the village. I can see it from here. I can tell that they can hear her screams.I f I get out the woods they'll see me and she will be safe. I feel a pain in me leg. It slowly starts to spread acrose my body. I look at were it started from and see a dart stuck in my leg. I know what is to come.

The pain suddenly hit my whole body. I fall as my screams wring out. I see heTenten slide on the ground. There is blood running from her arm from the fall. I try to get up but the pain over welms me. One of the masked shinobe walk over to her.

"This girl must mean alot to you?""Stay away-gasp-from her!"My skin feels as if it's on fire. It burns deap. He picks he up by her hair and holds a kunie to her throught. She looks at me with eyes filled with tears. With the last of my chacra and enirgy I run tords him. I hit him with my juken(soft hand style) killing him instantly. I feel a pain in my back and fall to the ground.

"NEJI!" I see Naruto, Lee, and Gai-sensai run tords me. I can only muffle out a plead.Not for my own life but for hers.I tell them to save her. No matter what.

My sight slowly fades as the poisen takes the full afect. There screams for my go unanswered as my life starts to end. My final words were not as most would see.

"I love you and I always will,Tenten." With these words I say goodbye to the woman I had fought for and loved more than my own life. My tears seemed to never stop as I breathed my final breath.

If you die then I will die too,If I die for you then life is forfilled-Hyuuga Neji

* * *

In the life of the forgotten Ninjas 

Her scream echoes in the dark night. Her blood is cold and it Poole's in my shalow hands.

"This is the way of the ninja." Her words repeat in my head as they burn deep in my heart.

"Why must we try only to fail? We are only a part of this to fight for them and as a tool?" The explosion's hit on the ground with deafening impacts. Her lifeless eyes stare at this once mighty ninja.

"Her life wasn't in vane." I looked up at Naruto with tears in my eyes.

"We are in this together."He reaches his hand down tome as the explosions near.

"She wouldn't of wanted this, for you to cry." His words show warmth but her life wont be regained. Rain starts to fall on her.

"We cant stay here. If we do well die too." Her clothes are stained black with blood. Her once vibrant smile lays dormant in the rain. My tears fall on her soft lips. Her pink hair lays across her blood soked face.

"Sasuke we need to leave!" Naruto yelded at me. I didn't even flinch. I just looked at her lifless body.

"Her lips seem soft and pure as the day we met.""Sasuke!"The enimy draws near.I put my hand over here eyes to closes them And my lips on her lips as a final goodbye.

"Good bye...I love you Sakura." Slowly She diapers in the distance as I leave her in the rain.

We all have a purpuse.We all are born for a reason.For that reason I sweare to never let anyone die again.-Sasuke

* * *

The last moments of our love 

It has been a year since Sasukes tragect death.I have been able to find new love in the one persone I least expect.But fate has no smile for me. 

The morning wind is cold.There is a sent of cherry blossoms in the air."Naruto?Were are you?"I see him up in a tree."Yes Sakura?"I have to tell you somthing."The Days sun seemed to hide the truth.Time is slowing around me as he aproches.My heart acks because what i'm going to tell him is going to distroy him on the inside."Yes?""I'm sorry Naruto,but I can't keep this hidding any more."I slowly remove the necklace that he gave to me when we first kissed."Sakura?""When you gave this to me I made a promise to were it until I die or condemed." 

There is a sad feel in the air.His face goes pale when he rellizes what has happening. "Sakura..." "Even If i'm like this,I still love you.""But how!?!You were.."Naruto please,I'm already condemed to death."My throught starts to burn from the desease.Blood slowly roles out my mouth.The pain starts to get worse.I start to pull out my medicen.I can't stop shaking long enough to opean the bottle.It slowly slips from my hands."Sakura!" Naruto runs to my side as I colapse from the pain. 

He slowly brings a pill to my lips.There stuck shut from the pain.I know it will help but I still can't opean them."Sakura,your going to be ok."He starts to force the pill into my mouth.I cough up more blood.I start to go into shock."Sakura?Sakura!"I slowly swollow the pill.It hurts to the point that I start to gag."Naruto..."I start to close my eyes."Naruto don't worry i'm only resting."I slowly start to fall asleep. 

I hear someone coming tourds the door."She's resting,you shouldn't stay to long."the door starts to slowly opean.I see Naruto come in.His eyes are red.It looks like he's been crying for a long time.He starts to come over to my bed.I try to talk but my throught is too swollen.I can see that he is trying to fight back his tears but he starts to cry anyways.My eyes swell with tears.He looks at me and wipes away my tears."It'll be alright,We'll get throught this.""How long do I have to live?""You have about a mounth left."My heart stops.The night encases me.I feel the cold reality of the night."Sakura,I wont let you suffer."My tears seem ever-lasting."Naruto,I wanted to be with you untill the end of both of us.""I'm not going to leave your side,not for a second." 

The days seem slow.It has been raining nonstop since i've been told.Naruto hasn't left my side once.I can feel my body slowly getting weeker each day.If I stay in this bed any longer Iill die in a few days."Naruto.""Yes Sakura?""I can't stay in this bed any longer.""What do you mean?""I want to breath the fresh air even if it's for a moment.Will you be my legs?"His face seemed almost scared."Sakura,it's dangeras for you to go outside.""Please one last time."I knew that if I went out I would die,but I couldn't stand being like this."It's the only thing I want."He slowly lifted me from the bed.We went over to the window.He opeaned it and climed out.The rain landed on my face,and yet it didn't feel cold it felt warm,it conferted me.The pain slowly started to fade."Naruto thankyou,This is all I could ask for."There was a hint of cherry blossems in the air.I found myself in a feild with pink flowers.I was standing there with Naruto and Sasuke.Naruto was holding my hand.I started to see his hand slide from mine,and Sasuke grip my other.Naruto started to disipere into the distance. 

This is the reason to live,to love,and to die with peice in your heart and mind alike-Sakura

* * *

I hope you liked them. Here's the thing. The reason I did this is to see wich topic PLZ like the most for my new storry. I can't chose between them so if you guys could help by chosing one that would be great. Just place a comment. Thankz XD 


End file.
